Nalu a Christmas Mate
by riann0501
Summary: It's Christmas time in Magnolia everyone is full of love and cheer. Lucy brings Natsu home all because her heat doesn't work but things quickly turn bad when Natsu leaves on a mission, just him and Happy. Lucy is left alone the day before Christmas eve and desperately wants him home but when he finally makes it home his life hangs in the balance.
1. Christmas at the guild!

Lucy sat down at the bar next to Natsu. Mira looked at the two questioning their matching outfits. Lucy wore a white low cut shirt along with a red sweater with a white fluffy trim paired with a red skirt and three golden bells pinned in her hair. Natsu wore his usual white pants with a red long sleeve shirt along with red cloth hanging from his belt, a santa hat placed sloppily on his head. The guild was having their annual christmas party, every year people went home as couples some moved on and left the guild while others stayed. Lucy jumped closer to Natsu seeking his warmth as the guild doors flew open.

"You cold Luce?" he asked wrapping an arm around her.

She looked down to her now warm hip as Natsu pulled her closer. "Thanks Natsu," she sighed sipping on her hot coco.

Natsu looked out the closing door, turning back to her he whispered, "Looks like it's snowing wanna head home early? Before it gets too bad?"

She looked at the clock. 11:43, it was late and she knew her heat had stopped working at home she really didn't want to go back but nodded her head anyway. "My heat stopped working today can you stay with me tonight?" she asked with a shiver.

"Ya sure but Happy already left with Carla and Wendy so it'll just be the two of us," he said pulling her into a hug.

"That's ok," she said hugging him back.

Through a raging blizzard the two walked occasionally stopping so he could warm her, by pulling her into a tight hug and raising his body temperature. Finally the two made it. Lucy shivered uncontrollably as she walked into her freezing apartment.

"Luce," she heard a deep voice call to her.

"Y-y-ya?" she said.

"Do you want a bath?" Natsu asked walking towards the bathroom.

She nodded in response. He turned on the water of the bath and added some bubble mix. Lucy walked into the bathroom minutes later, towel in hand. She began to strip, not caring that Natsu was with her. Natsu looked away with a blush, looking back only when he heard a splash. He saw her sitting in the hot bath her arm covering her chest as she reached out to him.

"Come in…" she said softly, looking down.

He blushed heavily as he undressed. Once he undressed Lucy took his hand and pulled him into the bath. She snuggled against his warm chest, once he found his seat across the bath tub. Lucy blushed when his hand wrapped around her bare waist. She took her sponge and slowly started washing up and down her body, she moved the sponge to him and started washing small circles on his chest. He took her hand in his and washed up and down his body.

Lucy sat on her bed, dripping wet, Natsu came in the room a towel wrapped around his waist as he dried his hair. Quickly, he changed into his boxers and cuddled against a still dripping Lucy. Natsu knew he liked, no loved her but never knew how she felt nor how to tell her.

"Natsu…" she breathed.

He hummed in response.

"I-" she started with hesitation. "Good night," she said quietly.

He lay her down on the bed, hovering over her, her legs wrapped in his. "Goodnight Luce," he said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

He flopped on the bed beside her, pulling the blankets up to his chest asked, "Luce what does it feel like to love someone?"

Her heart sank at the thought of Lisanna but raced at the thought of him thinking of her. "Love is like," she paused a moment, thinking. "Love is like how you felt towards Igneel but way stronger. Love is never wanting to be away from that person, ever. It's that feeling you get when you stand next to that person and feel butterflies in your stomach. It's like-" she was cut off with a small mumble. "What?"

"Then… I love you," he said a bit louder.

"I love you too Natsu," she said happily, turning toward him.

He pulled her into his embrace and cuddled into the crook of her neck.

The next morning Lucy awoke to Natsu laughing softly in his sleep. "Igneel…" she heard him say softly. "Luce…" she blushed heavily at the sound of her name.

 _He's dreaming of me and Igneel?_ She thought to herself as she unwrapped his arms from around her. Lucy moved so she hovered above him, as she sat down she smiled slightly at the feeling a bulge through his boxers. She put her hands on his cheeks and smiled, his eyes opened slowly.

"Mornin' Luce!" he said smiling brightly, moving his hand to her's.

"Morning," she smiled softly.

Natsu looked down though only for a moment as he recalled Igneel's words to him. "Luce," he said slowly.

She hummed in response, putting her head on his bear chest.

"M-mating season is starting soon," he said. "This will be my first year and-and I was wondering if you wanted to be my mate?" he asked.

She waited for him to continue.

"You can say no I'd understand considering you'd have to be impregnated and it does start tomorrow," he said sadly.

She just lay there on his chest, thinking.

"Sorry I-"

"I'll be your mate, Natsu," she said happily.

He was shocked. "You know that I have to impregnate you right?"

She smiled happily and said, "Pregnant with your baby just in time for Christmas! Sounds great to me!"

Natsu sighed in relief.

"Plus there's still enough time between now and Christmas I might even have a bump by then," Lucy smiled brightly. "Mates are for life right Natsu?" she asked looking up at him from her spot on Natsu's chest.

"Mates are forever not even death can separate them," Natsu said happily.

She smiled at his words. Slowly, Natsu pulled her into a hug, brushing his lips softly over the top of her head.


	2. An unspoken mission?

Lucy sat at the bar waiting for Natsu to return from his mission, though it was only supposed to last a few days he'd been gone for the past two weeks. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the food in front of her.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Mira asked kindly. "You've been down the past few days."

Tears fell from Lucy's eyes. "Natsu's been gone far too long he said he'd be home in a few days! It's been two weeks Mira!" Lucy yelled looking the white haired girl in the eyes, tears streaming down her face.

Mira looked slightly shocked at her friend's sudden outburst. "Well I'm sure he's fine. He'll be back in no time," she said softly.

Lucy didn't want to think about him never coming back but she knew- "LUCY!" she turned around at the call of her name. "Go home something happened to Natsu!" Gray yelled running over to her. She hadn't even thought about it before she jumped up and ran out of the guild, tugging her coat on as she left.

Running through the streets of magnolia she finally came to her apartment, her heart racing as she opened the door. Natsu lay in her bed, _almost_ lifeless. Panic spread through her body as she looked down at him. She heard him laugh softly as he opened one eye slightly looking at her.

"ASSHOLE!" she yelled hitting the top of his head.

"Luce that hurt!" he whined. "Hey Luce you ok?" he asked seeing her tears fall to the ground.

"I thought you were hurt…" she cried into his chest as she hugged him.

"I am… I've been in the hospital the past few days," he said sadly. "I had to get you one final Christmas present though…"

She looked up at him through teary eyes. "I missed you," she said pulling him down into a passionate yet sad kiss. Natsu pulled her into a tight hug as he fell back on the bed.

"I love you Luce," he said pulling the blankets around them.

"Tomorrow's Christmas eve what do you want to do?" Lucy asked looking up at him.

"God Luce I love you but can you get off me you're gonna open up my wound," he groaned in discomfort.

She slid off him and cuddled up against his side, resting her head on his chest.

"I was thinking we could go to the guild for the day then leave early and I can take you somewhere nice for dinner?"

"Sounds nice Natsu," she mumbled softly, snuggling into the crook of his neck. Lucy sighed, as she fell asleep. Though Lucy was happy he was home she couldn't stop the tears from stinging her eyes, even in her sleep.

Natsu lay awake cuddling close to _his_ mate, _his_ Lucy. He was excited, tomorrow he would ask for her hand in marriage, though he already knew what her answer was. His thoughts traveled back to his mission he almost couldn't believe he actually survived. Lucy stirred, waking up she looked up at him with a pained expression.

"Natsu stop your hurting me," she grunted.

Natsu, realising just how tight he had been holding her, let go. "Sorry 'bout that Luce," he laughed sheepishly.

Lucy smiled at their position, her leg was between his, pushing his leg up against her core. "Natsu~" she purred, wantingly.

"Luce?" he asked to the girl now straddling his hips.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "you know what we haven't done in a while?"

Lucy collapsed on top of him, spent. "Gods Natsu I love you," she breathed into his ear, her bare breasts pressing against his hard, muscular chest.

"Uh," he groaned pulling out of her. "I love you too Luce."

At the feeling of something wet touch her stomach Lucy looked at his face that was currently in pain. _He was hurt that bad!?_ Lucy asked herself. "Natsu don't close your eyes!" she yelled jumping up and pulling on a coat, that touched the tops of her knees allowing her to go as she was. "Natsu!" she yelled one more time. "Don't close your eyes!" and with that she ran barefoot to the girls dorm.

Finally after running for what seemed like hours of the cold winter air pounding against her face she reached the dorms. She ran up the stairs and yelled, "Wendy!" as she knocked on her door frantically, accidentally waking Erza and Levy too. "Wendy I- NO! Natsu needs you! Please help him…" she fell to the floor in a pile of tears.

"Lucy?" Wendy asked opening her door.

"Please he needs you…" she cried.

Levy walked out of her room along with Erza. "Lu whats wrong?"

Erza walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "It's probably Natsu, remember he just came back from that mission."

"Oh ya your right," she whispered back.

"He needs you…" Lucy repeated over and over again.

After Erza's crazy driving the four girls got to the apartment in no time at all. Wendy and Lucy ran to Natsu's aid. "What were you doing when this happened Lucy?" Wendy asked innocently.

Lucy blushed heavily.

Wendy got the idea and blushed back. "I see," she said. "It makes since he is- WHAT!? LUCY HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF NAMES!?" Wendy yelled, startling Lucy.

"If its a girl I'm naming it and if its a boy he is. I want it to be named Nashi if it's a girl and he wants Igneel if its a boy," she said, a thick blush on her face.

They walked into the bedroom and from the look on Wendy's face she could smell what they had done. She rushed to Natsu's side, her hands instantly lighting up with magic. Natsu's eyes slowly closed as Wendy literally worked her magic.

Lucy panicked when she saw this. "Wendy why is he closing his eyes!?"

"Lucy he's fine he's just going to sleep," she said calmly. "He'll be fine now I've stopped all internal and external bleeding."

"Thank you Wendy," Lucy sighed, closing her eyes.

"Oh Lucy," Wendy started. "Let him rest for now I've done everything except heal the muscle so you guys can still...mate...just not tonight wait till tomorrow at least. By the way congratulations on becoming his mate," the younger slayer said smiling.

"Thanks," she smiled softly at the young slayer.

Wendy left the room and returned to the dorms with Erza and Levy. Lucy crawled back into bed with Natsu, letting his body heat warm her as she threw the coat to the floor and crawled under the blankets.

"I'm sorry Luce," he said quietly.

Lucy looked at him confused. "For what?"

"Making you worry about me," he said pulling her close.

"I would always worry…" she said between yawns as she fell asleep on his chest.

Natsu smiled at her as he too fell asleep.


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I've been having a hard time with the next chapter but it should be out soon! I'm about half way done with this one and cant wait to see what will happen next! Anyway! I hope you've liked it so far! :)**


	4. He used my real name?

The guild was lined with garland and warm white lights, they spun up each pole and covered the stage in a warm christmas beauty. Mistletoes hung randomly around the guild, and a smile tugged on Lucy's face as she walked into the bright guild, Natsu by her side. Lucy spotted out of the corner of her eye a mistletoe hanging just above where the two normally sit at the bar.

"Natsu, Lucy~" Mira sang wiping the counter.

"Hey Mira!" Lucy yelled, walking over to the blond haired mage.

Natsu sat where he normally did, as did Lucy. Mira giggled and pointed to the mistletoe hanging above their heads. Though it was fairly early in the morning every member of Fairy Tail was currently in the guild. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other before slowly leaning in and kissing each other passionately. Mira screamed in excitement causing everyone to look at the couple that was now making out.

Lucy pulled away, a string of saliva still connected the two before it fell, clinging to their chins. Happy flew into the guild, carla closely behind, scolding him. Happy smiled wildly at her causing her to stop and smile warmly at him.

"Hey little buddy what's up!" Natsu yelled waving at his blue friend.

"Hey Natsu I have something to tell you~" Happy sang flying over to him.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Carla's pregnant," he whispered so quietly natsu had a hard time hearing it.

Natsu smiled wildly and said, "So is Luce!"

"N-Natsu not so loud!" she yelled throwing her hands in front of her face.

"Aw Luce you know they'll find out soon enough~" Natsu sang happily.

"What will we find out?" Mira asked.

"Luce tell her," Happy laughed.

Lucy sighed heavily. "I'm pregnant," she said quietly.

Natsu teased her. "Sorry Luce what was that."

The group had once again gathered the attention of the guild as Lucy yelled, "I'm pregnant!"

Natsu bushed. "I said louder not yell it…"

Tears built in her eyes. "That loud enough?"

"HEY! LUCE DON'T CRY!" Natsu yelled throwing his hands in front of his face. "Luce…" he said apologetically.

Lucy thrusted herself into his arms, burying her face deep in his chest. "I love you Natsu," she smiled.

He hugged her his mind racing to what he would soon ask her. "Shit!" he yelled jumping up, and breaking the hug.

"What?" she asked looking up at him.

He smiled down at her. "Don't worry I just forgot something at home I'll be back soon," he said waving to her before running out of the guild happily, Happy following him.

"Hey Natsu what'd you forget?" Happy asked, catching up to his friend.

"I forgot to bring Lucy's _ring,_ " he said a smile spreading across his face.

"You're gonna ask her!?" Happy yelled, excitedly picking his friend up and quickly flying to Lucy's house.

In under five minutes the two arrived, Natsu searched for the small wrapped box, the sun would soon start to set and if it did before he found the ring his plans would be ruined.

⟵Time skip⟶

The sun was setting over the hills of Magnolia as Fairy Tail's newest couple finished their picnic. Natsu was hesitant as he reached into his pocket and said, "Luce I wanted to give you your present now if that's ok," just when he said that Happy and Carla flew over them, and released bags full of small snow like ice particles.

Lucy stared at him with a questioning look. "What is it?"

Natsu handed her a box that when she held it her fingers could not quite touch. She, with shaky hands unwrapped the bow placed neatly on the top of it. Her shaky fingers curled under the flaps of the box as she opened it, revealing a small black box. Tears filled her eyes as she picked it up off if the white fluffy, fake snow. Natsu moved closer to her, as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Lucy," he started.

 _He used my real name?_

"Will you marry me?" he asked as she opened the box.

Tears spilled from her eyes when she finally put the ring on. Lucy said nothing in response to him, she just continued to cry into his chest. "Yes," she finally choked out.

"Yaha!" he yelled flopping onto his back as he hugged her tightly.


	5. Authors Note 2

_**Hey guys sorry its been such a long wait! I'll have the next chapter up soon though. I've been reading this fanfiction if you want to check it out its called Dragon Senses by**_ jezabel1971 _**its so cute! anyway I will have the next chapter up soon as I can but here's a sneak peek! :P**_

"Eww Carla stop peeing on the rug!" Happy said dramatically.

"I'm not! Get Lucy!" she yelled in pain.

Happy flew out of the room, quickly. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" Happy yelled.

"What Happy?" Natsu asked picking Lucy up bridal style and kissing her.

"Carla's peeing on the rug!" he said pointing to the door.

Lucy broke away quickly, leaving Natsu sad. "Are you sure she's peeing! Her water might've broken!" she yelled. "She is far enough along right!"

 _ **Hope you like this next chapter I debated on a time skip many years into the future but decided against it any way this will be up soon maybe late tonight.**_


	6. It's Christmas!

Lucy awoke the next morning, alone in bed. She looked at the ring on her night stand and smiled. "Lucy?" Happy called to her softly just incase she was still sleeping.

"Morning Happy," she said sleepily.

Happy flew closer to her and snuggled against her soft, covered breasts. "Merry Christmas Lucy," he purred.

"Is Natsu home?" she asked.

"Ya, he's cooking," he said, shocking Lucy.

Natsu walked in the room, he walked over to the two in bed. "Morning," he said rubbing Happy's head as he kissed Lucy. "Happy I smell Carla, go see her," Natsu said breaking the kiss.

"Carla!" Happy yelled flying into the living room to see her sitting there smiling. Her stomach was quite large and due to her recent bulky dresses only a few people knew just how far along she really was. Carla tended to scold Happy whenever the baby kicked a little too hard, even though it technically wasn't his fault.

"Merry Christmas Happ-" she fell over holding her stomach as a wired, clear liquid flowed from her rapidly.

"Eww Carla stop peeing on the rug!" Happy said dramatically.

"I'm not! Get Lucy!" she yelled in pain.

Happy flew out of the room, quickly. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" Happy yelled.

"What Happy?" Natsu asked picking Lucy up bridal style and kissing her.

"Carla's peeing on the rug!" he said pointing to the door.

Lucy broke away quickly, leaving Natsu sad. "Are you sure she's peeing! Her water might've broken!" she yelled. "She is far enough along right!"

Lucy jumped from Natsu's arms at the sound of a loud scream. "Carla!" Happy yelled flying into the other room.

"Natsu heat up a large bowl of water, I'll get the towels!" Lucy yelled running into the bathroom. Lucy ran to the living room, opening the door as yet another loud scream escaped Carla. There in the very room that Carla and Happy shared their first kiss, was Carla squeezing Happy's hand as the tail of their child slipped out the rest of the way.

"Natsu hurry with that water!" Lucy yelled, before running over and picking up the small kitten. Just as Lucy thought Carla was done a second head slowly started to push its way out.

"I thought exceeds were born from eggs," Natsu said picking up a small white cat.

"Max," Carla said. "That's his name."

"I like that for him Carla," Lucy said leaning over and kissing Natsu's cheek. "Natsu, I think that they are only born this way on Earthland," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Carla can we name this one Layla?" Happy asked holding a light blue cat with the same white markings as him.

"Sure Happy," Carla said with a warm smile as she lay on Lucy's lap, resting.

"Carla what about this little one?" Lucy said pointing to the smallest kitten out of all them.

"Grace," she said petting her small gray kitten.

Natsu and Lucy laid on the bed as Happy, Carla, and their newborn kittens lay at the foot of the bed. Lucy's leg fell on Natsu's waist as her head lay on his chest. She could hear the sound of his heart beating and the steady sound of his breathing as he slept. Christmas was close to an end as the sun started to set.

"Happy, Carla," Lucy said catching the attention of the two exceeds. "Why not spend the remainder of Christmas with Wendy? She hasn't seen you since this morning," she said sitting up a little.

"Ok," Carla said sleepily.

With Happy, Carla and the kittens now gone Lucy and Natsu got some alone time on Christmas.

Lucy moved so she was on top of Natsu straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him, his eyes shooting open at the contact. Natsu rolled his hips against hers making them both groan. Lucy pulled away and smied down at him.

"Luce," he groaned.

Lucy leaned down for yet another kiss. A loud, hungry growl sounded in the room making them both blush heavily as they pulled away from each other. "Come on Natsu let's go get some food," Lucy said pulling him up as she got off the bed.

 _ **Hey guys! sorry for another short chapter but I've been busy with the holidays. Anyway I hope you guys liked this if so plz tell me and if you think I should improve any thing just let me know! :) i know some of you want to see a wedding and that makes me way more than happy because hey its my first fanfic thats not for just my friend Michiko! Anyway I'll have the next chapter up soon! :)**_

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**


	7. Magic Mix?

**_PLZ DONT HATE ME THIS CHAPTER IS SAD!_**

 _The day was September 15th in the year 794. Natsu sat outside the guild infirmary covering his ears as he tried to block out the loud screams of his mate. He was the one who was putting her through the pain, if only they never mated, he thought._

" _Natsu!" Levy yelled covered in blood as she ran out of the infirmary. "Lu see Lu-chan," she gasped catching her breath._

 _Natsu ran into the room, walking past the guild members covered in blood, Lucy's blood he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong._

" _Natsu…" he heard a faint whisper._

 _He approached the bed that held his mate, carefully sitting down on the bed. "Luce?"_

" _Nashi," Lucy said quietly, leaning her head closer to his leg as she lifted the small child to him._

" _Our baby…" Natsu said smiling as he kissed the forehead of his baby girl._

 _Lucy was tired and couldn't wait to go home. Natsu looked down at her and smiled, she was pale and had dark circles under her eyes but she still looked beautiful. Wendy walked up to Lucy who was trying to sit up._

" _Lucy you can if you'd like go home today with the aid of Natsu and Gray or Natsu and I," she said._

 _Lucy nuzzled her face into Natsu's pants as he their only child in his hands. "I love you Luce," he said placing a kiss on the top of her head as he stood._

.

 _ **(This was a dream)**_

.

Lucy cuddled against Natsu's chest as her eyes opened slowly. Something hot and think started running down her leg. A crushing pain in her abdomen felt as though it would rip her apart from the inside causing her to scream in pain.

Natsu jumped at the sound of Lucy screaming. "Luce what's wrong!?" he asked in a panic. The thick smell of blood filled his nose as tears flooded his eyes. "Lucy…"

Lucy cried violently against him not only because of the pain but now knowing she could not have this child. "Natsu!" she yelled as she cried against his chest. He leaned back against the window as he too shook violently with tears.

"Natsu? Lucy? What's wrong?" Happy asked tiredly flying into the room.

They didn't answer Natsu just held out his arm giving Happy the answer to their sudden crying.

Hours passed Lucy had long since fallen asleep along with Happy but Natsu stayed awake feeling the warm blood of Lucy and his lost baby drip onto his leg.

"I've never had a worst christmas," Natsu stated as one last tear fell from his eye before he too drifted off to sleep, his eyes dry and puffy.

Gray had been on a midnight stroll when he saw Natsu leaning against the window, tear streaks staining his face. Gray knew Natsu didn't cry for just anything causing the black haired male to as always burst through Lucy's door to see the worst possible sight. Lucy laid on top of Natsu as blood rapidly flowed from her staining everything on the bed red with blood.

"You bastard!" Gray yelled picking Natsu up by his scarf causing him to open his eyes hurtfully.

"Gray please go home," Natsu said not looking him in the eye as tears once again filled his eyes.

Gray let go. "Does this mean…?"

"Yes…" Lucy said waking up at the sudden absence of Natsu's warmth.

"I'll be back with Wendy," Gray said turning around.

"Gray," Lucy said. "Wendy can heal people but if our child is lost she can do absolutely nothing about it other than make sure I'm ok, Happy will be bringing her here as soon as the sun rises tomorrow morning."

"Lucy…" Gray said hurtfully.

"Come on Luce go back to bed," Natsu said softly as he kissed her head. "Gray we'll see you in the morning, goodnight," Natsu said pulling his mate close as he lay back on the bed.

The next morning Natsu awoke to the small sound of the door clicking. He looked up to see Wendy walking in the room. She walked over to the bed, hurt filling her eyes as she took in the scene in front of her. The bed was damp and the sheets slightly hard from dried blood. With glowing hands Wendy checked Lucy for any injuries. She pulled away and looked at Natsu with hopeful eyes.

"It seems your child died not because Lucy was unable to carry it but because it had mixed magic," Wendy said smiling.

"So that means I can have a child?" Lucy asked sitting up.

"Yes, normally a mix in the magic for the child is not a problem but because Natsu's magic is so strong and yours is rare like his it was incapable of mixing. Also most children don't get their magic till after their born but it's not bad if they get it before then. As a young child is unable to use magic it would not harm them or anything around them," Wendy said.

"So Luce can still have a kid?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Yes," Wendy smiled at him.

"Luce~" Natsu purred.

"No," Lucy responded coldly rubbing between Happy's ears.

"But why?" Natsu whined.

"Let's get married before we have a child," she smiled warmly at him feeling slightly better now knowing it wasn't her that killed their baby.

"Yaha!" Natsu laughed lifting her up as he spun her around.

When Natsu put Lucy down she turned to Wendy and said, "Wendy if you'd like you can go to the guild we'll be there within an hour. If you'd like you can stay here I'm sure Happy wouldn't mind the company you can even take a nap on the couch, we did wake you up early."

"Thanks Lucy I'll go help Carla get the kittens ready for their first day at the guild then I'll be back is that ok?" she asked.

"Ya, thats fine we love those little guys," Lucy said smiling as she turned to the bathroom.

"Luce~" Natsu purred as he closed the door behind them. "Are you really ok?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Natsu do you blame me for what happened?" she asked still not turning to face him.

"Why would I?" he asked rather loudly. "It wasn't your fault," he said softer.

"Than I'll be fine," she said turning to him, a warm smile finding its way to her. "If you don't blame me you know I'll some day get over it," she said turning and removing her shirt.

"Luce," Natsu sighed as he hugged her from behind, breathing in her scent as he did.

"Natsu…" she breathed as her shirt dropped to the floor.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy yelled as he flew into the bathroom.

"What's wrong Happy?" Lucy asked covering her breasts and turning to him.

"What happened?" he asked realizing he slept through what Wendy said.

"It was a magic mix that killed the baby," Natsu said hugging Lucy once more.

Lucy changed the subject. "Come on guys let's just take a bath," she said pulling away from Natsu and turned on the water.

Natsu striped down to his boxers before walking over to a now naked Lucy, taking her hips in his hands he ground hard against her. Lucy turned around and hugged him, pulling him into a kiss as she stepped into the tub. She pulled away and sat down, waiting for him.

 _ **Hey guys sorry for the late update I've been watching anime and studying for tests before my midterms! Ugh! Anyway this was kind of a cliff hanger sorry! But I hope to have my next chapter up soon. :) PLZ DONT HATE ME I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SAD! :'(**_

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**


	8. Authors Note PLZ READ!

_**Hey guys! so midterms are here and that means i wont have a new chapter till after mid terms but don't fear I'm still working on it just at a much slower pace due to my studies. also I am working on more chapters for my nalu oneshots plz check it out my next chapter should be up the same day as the next one in this! :) any way heres a sneek peek of the next chapter in this ;)**_

Lucy stood in front of a full sized mirror as she did some touch ups to her dress. She had flowered spirals running up her arms and lower neck. The basic white dress she wore was lined with one large row of a flower like, fluffy, pattern. Smiling Lucy looked at the spot next to her wishing desperately that her mother was with her.

"Mom…" she called weakly.

 _ **sorry I couldn't give you more lol I hope you guys look forward to this I can't wait to see what you guys think!**_


	9. It's green!

_**Hey guys sorry its been so long! I love this story so much and I hope you do too anyway the next chapter is here! Hope you like it! :)**_

Lucy leaned back, kissing Natsu's cheek before he ran off into another guild fight. They were both beyond excited tomorrow was their wedding day as so far everything was perfect. Lucy was scared but her eye's still held a sparkle that they hadn't held since she lost her baby. The overwhelming sense of being two weeks late was sinking in and she couldn't wait to tell everyone, she would be taking a special pregnancy test tonight and so far only Wendy knew.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled, running to the blonde across the guild.

Months had passed since Lucy lost her baby and things finally started to go back to normal but now she had to spend a night away from Natsu, something she hadn't done since he officially moved in.

"Come on Lu-chan it's time to go," Levy said pulling on her arm.

"Lucy it's time to go are you ready!?" Wendy squealed uncharastically.

Layla flew over, placing herself on top of Lucy's head. She was growing slower than the other kittens she seemed to not even be growing, her magic was weaker than the others and she just seemed all around slower than her siblings.

It was Lucy's wedding day and she couldn't be more excited because it was also the day she would see the results on her pregnancy test.

Erza ran out of the bathroom holding the small test in her hand. "Lucy, Lucy!" she yelled happily.

"Mmm…" Lucy moaned opening her eyes. "What is it Erza?"

"Lucy it's green!" she yelled shoving the small stick in Lucy's face.

"Could this day be more perfect?" Lucy asked holding her flat stomach.

Lucy stood in front of a full sized mirror as she did some touch ups to her dress. She had flowered spirals running up her arms and lower neck. The basic white dress she wore was lined with one large row of a flower like, fluffy, pattern. Smiling Lucy looked at the spot next to her wishing desperately that her mother was with her.

"Mom…" she called weakly.

Layla flew up next to her. "Lucy you look beautiful, are you ready?" she asked placing the vale gently on Lucy's head.

"Thanks Layla," she said turning around to face the small cat. "I'm ready."

Lucy walked slowly out of the room she was in, Carla holding up her dress slightly so it didn't drag on the floor.

"Lucy I'm happy for you and Natsu," Carla said kindly as they stopped in front of two large doors.

"Thanks Carla," Lucy smiled and pushed open the doors.

Lucy slowly started to walk over white and pink rose petals.

The wedding was over just as soon as it had started. Natsu was curled in a ball on Lucy's lap as a carriage brought them. The vows they said to eachother hours ago played in her mind.

" _I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us," Lucy said smiling._

" _You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you," Natsu said leaning slightly closer to her._

"Luce," Natsu choked out.

"Ya babe?" she said leaning her head against the carriage wall.

"You smell different," he said softly. "You smell like…" he paused. "Are you pregnant?"

Lucy looked down at him in shock. "How did you know?"

"Your smell."

Lucy blushed at his words. Leaning her head back against the carriage wall, her fingers playing with his spiky hair.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked weakly.

"I wanted to tell you today but…"

"But you couldn't because you got embarrassed," he finished for her.

"Ya…" she said weakly, choking back a sob. "What if this one's like the last one? What if we can't have this one too?"

"And if it's not?" he asked cuddling closer to her.

"We'll be a family…" she sighed, smiling.

"Exactly," he said with a groan when they hit a bump.

The carriage came to a stop in front of Lucy's house. "Give us a minute," Lucy said to the driver.

"Sure," his deep voice rang through the carriage.

"Hey Natsu you feeling better?" Lucy asked running her fingers through his hair.

Natsu shook his head and pushed his face deeper into her stomach. After a few minutes Natsu sat up. "You better now?" Lucy asked

"Yup!" he said loudly. Natsu stepped out of the carriage, Lucy following closely behind him. An outspread hand stopped Lucy from exiting the carriage, Natsu put his hand on her lower back and another underneath her knees. Lucy clung to him tightly as he carried her bridal style into their apartment.

Once in their apartment he put her down, she swayed slightly but quickly regained her balance. Natsu lead her to their bedroom, striping down to his boxers he crawled in bed, Lucy following closely behind him. Natsu pulled her into a hug, breathing in her soft scent. She hummed softly, closing her eyes.

"Luce," Natsu said softly.

She hummed in response.

"You're packed right?"

"Fuck," she said softly. "I'll do it in the morning."

Natsu laughed. Cuddling closer to her, he put his hand on her stomach. "I love you Luce…" he sighed.

"I love you too Natsu," she said turning around to face him. Natsu looked at her in confusion. "You're cute when you're confused," she laughed.

"You looked beautiful today," he said sleepily.

Natsu felt a small leg wrap around his waist followed by soft snores. He looked down smiling as he too fell asleep.

 _ **So thats it for this chapter I hope you liked it! i had a lot of fun with this but I also did lots of research on this chapter thats why it took me so long to do and why I didn't include the full wedding. So Plz tell me what you thought of this chapter and if there is anything you would like to see soon! :)**_


	10. Layla's Nakama!

**This took far too long to do I'm so sorry I just finished today and i had like 300 words when I started! So sorry for the long wait I really hope you like it! :D**

Lucy dropped her bags, the smell of smoke filling the air. "Natsu?" she asked turning around to face him.

"I had the landy lady start a fire so it would be warm when we got here," he said smiling.

It had been a month since they had been to the cabin they were staying in. Lucy, knowing the warmth and comfort of their bed, ran to the bedroom and jumped on the bed landing on her back. Natsu walked into the room, bags in hand. He dropped the bags next to the door and walked over to Lucy.

Natsu leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you Luce…" he mumbled softly.

"I love you too," she smiled brightly at him.

\- One month later -

Natsu and Lucy walked into the guild, hand in hand. The two never seemed to look at each other, and for a second Layla thought she saw a tear in Lucy's eye. "Layla," Lucy called to the small kitten.

"Yes Lucy?" she asked flying closer to her.

Lucy pulled her hand away from Natsu. "Came with me."

Once the two were away from the guild, Lucy fell to her knees. "Layla," she said tears gathering in her eyes. "I need your help," tears flowed from her eyes in hot streams. "I'm just over a month into this, but this morning Natsu told me something new," she paused. "I'll have this baby in only two and a half months due to the fact that he's a dragon slayer."

Layla dropped to the ground next to her. "So that's great!" she yelled touching Lucy's hand.

Lucy smiled. "I know," she whispered. "I need your help I want to start getting ready but I can't do it on my own."

"Alright what do you need?"

"I need you to look in store windows and find things such as cribs and toys," Lucy said looking down at the small cat.

"Lucy?" Layla asked softly. "Why were you crying when you and Natsu were holding hands?"

Lucy was slightly shocked by the question. "Natsu had a bad dream and lit me on fire…" she said plainly. "He was embarrassed about it so I highly doubt he'll tell anyone."

"Let's go back-" Layla started.

Lucy looked down, a joult running through her body. Natsu's head was buried in her lap. Her hand found its way to his soft pink hair.

…

Lucy awoke the next morning to Natsu purring as he pressed his face between her breasts. "Lucy?"

"Ya Natsu?"

Natsu looked up at her. "I'm going on a mission later today with Gray and Erza. We need money for the baby or I wouldn't be leaving you… I'll be gone for about a month or two," he said sadness filling his voice.

"Ya I'll be ok I'll ask Wendy, Carla and the kittens to stay with me while you're gone," she said.

Loud knocking came from the front door. The couple had no time to answer before Erza barged in. Natsu hissed and jumped on top of Lucy, covering her naked figure. Erza took the hint and turned around. "Come on Natsu we can't be late for this one," Erza said blushing.

"Erza could you please wait outside so we can get dressed," Natsu said kindly as he hugged Lucy tightly.

"I'm only staying in the living room so no doing anything," she said strictly, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Luce," Natsu said sadly.

"It's ok I love you," she said kissing him. "I'll see you when you get home anyway so till then don't get yourself killed out there," she joked playfully. "Really though be safe I can't raise a baby on my own," she said much more seriously.

"I will I promise," he said kissing her cheek.

The two got dressed and headed out to the living room where Erza waited impatiently. "Sorry for the wait Erza," Lucy said.

"Let's go Gray is at the guild so you can at least walk there together," she said heading for the door. On the way to the guild Erza turned to Natsu and Lucy. "Lucy you know how long we'll be gone right?" she asked.

"Yes, Natsu told me," Lucy answered sadly.

"Good," Erza said. "I am sorry we'll be gone so long but the sooner we leave the sooner we'll return."

"I know," she said as they reached the guild.

…

Two months passed and Natsu, Gray and Erza still had not returned from their mission. Lucy held her large stomach as she glanced to the empty spot beside her. "Natsu," she called weakly.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled from the living room.

"Lucy?" Layla said softly.

Lucy was lying on her back staring at the space above her. She was twisting the ring on her finger. "You think he's ok?" Lucy asked. Her laugh filled the room. "I guess I can't expect a responce from you can I?" she laughed.

"Talking to the baby?" Layla asked softly.

"Layla please promise me that you will be my child's nakama," Lucy said softly.

"I promise!" she said happily.

"Now can you get someone I can't get up," Lucy laughed. Layla flew to her and pulled on her hand, helping her up. "Thanks Layla-" Lucy groaned loudly.

"Lucy!" Layla yelled.

Wendy burst through the doors. "What's happening?"

Grace flew through the door above her. "Their back!"

Lucy groaned louder. She made her way to the front door groaning occasionally. Wendy looked at the spot where Lucy had been standing, there was a puddle on the floor. It quickly clicked, her water had broken.

Natsu opened the door, finding Lucy clutching her stomach, he hugged her.

…

A soft cry filled the room as Wendy held the baby close to her. "It's a girl," Wendy said handing Lucy the small pink haired baby girl.

Natsu laughed as he hugged Lucy and his baby girl. The day had been long and Natsu had no time to rest once he had gotten home. Lucy had been in labor for close to ten hours before finally giving birth to a healthy baby girl.

"I love you Luce," Natsu said pulling her close and kissing her head.

"I love you too Natsu," she smiled kissing the top of their baby girls head.

Layla flew next to the three and cuddled up agains the small child. "Whats her name Lucy?" Layla asked.

"Nashi," was her short yet tired reply.

 **So I hope you liked it I'll try to get my next one up soon like with in the next few days ;)**


	11. Nashi

"Happy birthday baby!" Natsu yelled followed by Lucy and the rest of the guild.

Nashi giggled. "Thanks Mommy! Thanks Daddy!" she yelled hugging her parents.

Wendy walked over to Nashi. "How old are you now Nashi?" Wendy asked.

"I'm five!" Nashi yelled, thrusting her hand in the air revealing the number five.

Romeo walked behind Wendy, putting his hand on her waist he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "she's so cute."

Wendy backed away flustered. "Wendy!" Max yelled flying into her breasts, pressing his head between them, they weren't nearly as big as Lucy's but Wendy was glad they finally came in.

"Max?" Wendy asked petting his head.

"Grace is being mean!" he yelled.

Grace flew behind Wendy. "I am not! I just offered him fish!" she pouted, turning into a small human like child.

"Hey fireball!" a small voice squeaked from the guild's entrance.

"Ice breath," Nashi groaned.

-12 years later-

"Aww~ baby you look so cute!" Lucy yelled fixing a bow atop her oldest daughter's head.

"You too Mum," Nashi said, fixing her red skirt with a white fluffy trim.

"Mommy!" a small voice yelled from the other room.

"Come here honey, Mommy's busy, I'll help you," Natsu said kindly.

"Ok Daddy," the small voice said again.

"Step into your dress," Natsu said to the small blonde haired green eyed girl.

"Daddy, can you help me with my leggings first?"

"Natsu! Leggings first!" Lucy yelled to him from the bathroom. "Bunch them at the feet, make sure the tag is in the back, then help her into them!"

"Ok Babe," he said loudly, not yelling but loud enough so she could here him.

"Alright Baby, you heard your Mom, right leg first," he said holding the hole for her foot open.

Luna held onto his shoulders tightly. "One," she said softly.

Natsu held the other hole open for her.

"Two!" she yelled plunging her foot into the soft fabric.

"You did it Baby!" Natsu said happily, pulling her leggings up, freeing her legs of any wrinkles. "You ready for your dress?"

"Ya!" she yelled jumping closer to the dress. She leaned down and stepped into the fluffy red and white dress. Natsu zipped the back and helped her into a white fluffy sweater.

Luna kissed his cheek and ran into the bathroom to find her mother and sister.

"Natsu! Get in here!" Lucy yelled.

"What's up?" he asked walking into the bathroom.

"It's that time of year, so explain to her about what's starting tonight," Lucy said pushing Nashi toward him.

-At the guild-

"I don't think I really like who she's picking," Natsu groaned. "I think she's too young."

"Wow don't you sound like a father!" Gray said slapping Natsu's shoulder.

"You know Natsu, I was her age when it was your time," Lucy said grabbing his hand.

Lucy watched as Nashi walked up to Storm and tap him on the shoulder. "Hey Storm," she said softly.

"Hey Nashi!" Storm said, spinning around to see her.

"S-Storm w-we need to talk," she said shyly.

"Is everything ok?"

"Uh ya it's just," she paused. Pulling him to the side she started to explain, "Storm, I- um.. Mating season starts tomorrow and well that means I need to pick a mate… I pick you but only if you're ready to be a father," she said, a thick blush crossing her face.

Storm blushed heavily. "A-are you saying that we need t-to…"

"Ya," she said looking down.

Storm leaned down, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "I love you Nashi," he whispered in her ear as he pulled away.

"Wanna go now?" Nashi said, taking his hand in hers.

"Sure," she said smiling at him.

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait I know this last chapter was really short but I've been writing and reading a lot for my own story ^.^ Michiko, my friend has helped me a lot when it comes to editing my other one I have 24 pages so far. But anyway this is the last chapter maybe over the summer or even the end of school I'll start writing a** ** _say "I love you"_** **fan fic or even a** ** _Romeo x Juliet_** **one - both great anime. Let me know what you guys want if you really want i can even do another Nalu ^.^**


End file.
